No more secrets
by MyFlawsAreFayetal
Summary: When Peter's cousin discovers the gang's secrets, what will they do? And will they accept her and her own dirty little secret? Probably not, by that won't stop her from trying...
1. Chapter 1

**No flaming please! This is my first Ultimate Spider-Man story! Follow, Favourite and Review please! :)**

**I will update if someone asks me to but if not then... Well... :/ Yeah...**

* * *

I was free falling through the sky. Yup. Don't know how or why, I just was. Fortunately, Nova caught me.

"Hi Sam!" I smirked at the superhero, he almost dropped me when I said this.

"F-Faye?" He gasped. "H-how did you-?" His eyes went wide.

"Uh... You gonna put me down anytime soon... I don't really want to be late for Science again..." I laughed at the look on his face. "And you'd better not be either! I don't want to be stuck with Flash as a lab partner!"

"S-sure..." It was clear that he still had no idea what had just happened. I'd had my suspicions that the new kids were the little group of superheroes that are constantly fighting all of the evil in New York. And when Peter started to hang out with them, I was certain. I've known since day one that Pete was Spider-Man! I mean, please! How obvious do you have to be?! I guess it was more obvious to me then it is to most people as I have to live with Pete and I have been doing so for the past year. We're cousins you see. My parents are on a 20 year tour around the world so that got me stuck living with my dumass older brothers... Woohoo she says sarcastically. So when they got bored of me being the complete drama queen and attention seeker that I am, the packed me off to go live with my Aunt. Basically, I used to drink and party and whatnot... Okay! You got me! I still do most of the time... But anyway... Peter lives with Aunt May as well, she's not his mum but he lives with her anyway... Yeah... I don't really get it. I feel as though they're keeping me from something but I have no idea what... I think Peter's parents are dead but I can't be entirely certain... Anyway, we're related because our dads are brothers and Uncle Ben was their brother as well and blah blah blah! Boring!

But back to the present world.

So Nova finally put me down on the sidewalk after about a minute of staring at me, completely confused. I started my walk to school as I do every weekday and I thought about what was going to happen next. Was Nova going to tell the rest of the gang that I know their little secret or keep it to himself? I guess only time can tell...

* * *

"Faye! Late again!" Miss Bray our science teacher snapped as I walked through the door.

"I'm not late! I'm actually one minute early!" I protested.

"Don't be smart with me young lady! Detention after school today!" I rolled my eyes at her at took my seat. To my surprise, Sam was already there, doodling something that looked like a monkey driving a speedboat in his book.

"Hey there Sammy Sam Sam!" I smirked, knowing that this has never failed to pee him off.

"Don't call me that." He sighed while drawing a tuft of hair onto the monkey-like creature.

"Fine... Nova..." He twitched and I knew that he was about to start having a go at me.

"Or that." He replied flatly. I snatched the pencil off of him and drew glasses on the thing driving a speedboat, and then an arrow pointing at it with the label: 'Sam'. (THERE MISS SHARKY! I USED A COLON! HAPPY?!) I saw him smile slightly which meant that he had forgotten about me calling him by his various names and nicknames. Miss Bray said my name so I presumed she had asked me a question.

"Oh... Err... The generally accepted explanation for how a short gamma ray burst is formed is the merging of two Neutron Stars." I answered receiving a nod from Miss Bray and a whisper of the word: 'geek' from Sam and various other students.

"That is correct Faye. Now, who can tell me what blah blah blah blah blah?" I don't think that's what Miss Bray actually said but that's what I heard so that's what I'm going to go with.

I felt something slide under my elbow so I moved it to see what it was. I slip of roughly folded up paper sat there. I looked up to see Sam staring at me. Carefully, I open the slip of paper to discover that there was some writing on it. It read: 'We need to talk. Meet me by the statue outside at lunch.' Before anyone else had the chance to see it, I slid it into my pocket and waited for lunchtime to draw closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I'm glad you guys are liking this story so far! :D**

**So... As promised... ANOTHER CHAPTER! Yaaay! ;)**

* * *

"What took you so long?!" Sam laughed as I approached him at the statue, half an hour late.

"Yeah... Life Lesson 1: When you want me to meet you tell me to meet you somewhere 30 minutes before you will be there, then I'll be on time." I smirked and leant up against the statue which I think was supposed to be of a tree and two people sat under the tree reading books... But I couldn't bet my life on it.

"Noted! You wanna skip the afternoon?" He suggested. I laughed and looked around to make sure there were no teachers to bust us.

"Hellz yeah!" He grabbed me by the arm and took me down the alleyway next to the trash cans. At the end of the alleyway was a small gap in the fence which was just perfect for us to squeeze through, Luke however would never in a million years be able to get through! Even Sam struggles slightly! It's easy for me because well... I'm a bit of a midget. I'm 4'9... And I'm 16... So yeah... I used to get teased a lot for that but now people have learnt that they touch me, they die.

"Where to pixie-minx?" Sam smirked, he knew I hated that nickname.

"The graveyard..." I turned and glared at him. "How deep would you like your grave?" He laughed at this.

"Very funny minx!" He looked at me seriously. "But really... Where are we going to go?" I paused to think for a moment.

"LAS VEGAS!" I giggled and spun around like a maniac, soon Sam started to join in. If anyone were watching us, they'd think we were mental... Then again... We kinda are sooo...

"Las Vegas it is!" Sam proclaimed, I paused and stared at him.

"Seriously?" Now I was grinning like a maniac... Yup... And I'm pretty sure there was a woman across the street calling the cops... Sam shrugged.

"Got any money?" He asked me, I nodded and he smirked. "How exactly are we going to get there?" He then questioned. I looked up and pointed at something in the sky, Sam joined me in staring at the clouds and birds, confused at what I was pointing at.

"Yeah... That's one of the smaller S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarriers which patrol the city... So what?" He asked, I smirked at him and giggled.

* * *

"I'm starting to have second thoughts..." Sam mumbled. He hadn't noticed what I had been trying to do the whole journey: copy the S.H.I.E.L.D files onto my memory stick. I was facing Sam and the files were being copied behind me. I felt it buzz under my fingers, confirming that everything had copied across.

"You're right..." I sighed, discreetly slipping the memory stick into my pocket. "We should just go home..." I frowned, acting disappointed. I always was a good actor, I have been since day one. Sam nodded in agreement before turning to whoever had been driving the hellicarrier and whispering something in his ear. Seconds later, we were turning around and heading back home. I pulled my phone out of by school bag and started to text the person who had set me up to this... My accomplice as it were...

Faye: Mission complete.

JJ: Perfect. Report back to me ASAP!

* * *

**Do you like it so far? :)**

**Soo... Who sod you think JJ is? :D**

**A friend of Faye's or someone else... Follow Favourite and Review please! :)**


End file.
